Bits and Pieces of Tomorrow
by tangLaw
Summary: Cherish the people who know and understand you completely, those who get how you feel and accept who you are...because in the event that you lose yourself, they are the ones who know how to find you.
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine

* * *

**Dream**

_This is where it all started...when she fell._

_---_

_She was falling_.

She had thought it was just a dream.

And he was also falling…_but not to her_.

Kirisawa Fuuko knew it was just a dream.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

That was just an excerpt from the actual story, which I have already poster a few days ago. I'm already merging the independent stories I have posted for the month so expect that the following stories will be excerpts as well except for the last three chapters, which will be the end of this chapter in the lives of Fuuko and Michan. So please bear with me and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks so much!


	2. Surrender

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **When you're defenseless or trembling with fear, there's nothing left to do but surrender…or let someone else do the job.

* * *

**Surrender**

Black beady eyes regarded two boys warily.

They were quivering at the corner of the room as if trying to get as far as possible from where the owner of the eyes is.

"_It's_ looking at us, Recca." The taller of the two whispered shakily.

"_Shut up, Domon!_" The other one, with spiky black hair, whispered back in annoyance. "Just don't make unnecessary movements or _it_ will definitely attack us!"

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do, I—"

"What the hell are you, guys, doing?"

"Fuuko! Save us!" The two scrambled to their feet and quickly hid behind the purple head girl who just entered the room.

"And you call yourselves _men_."

Recca grinned cheekily.

"Well, between the three of us, you have always been more manly, Fuuko." He said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

Fuuko's eyebrow twitched.

"Um, Recca?" Domon started to say.

_Twitch_, _twitch_.

Seconds later, a high-pitched scream resonated.

Recca hardly reacted.

He just lied there on the floor with swirling eyes where he fainted when Fuuko threw the dead cockroach at him.

* * *


	3. Silent Love

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary:** Silence can speak volumes but when it comes to love, silence is painful.

* * *

**Silent Love**

_Romantic flicks are overrated_.

Kirisawa Fuuko thought bitterly, trying to suppress a sniffle as she absently watched the credits of the film she had just watched.

She was plainly disturbed that such trivial and fictional film had triggered her to cry.

_She was never known to be the emotional type_.

But she guessed that recent developments in her life, specifically events involving unfamiliar emotions, must have set off this instability.

_She's in love_.

That should have made her happy, right?

Well, at least that's how the movie makers portrayed a woman in love.

But how come she's not?

In fact, she feels _miserable_.

-----

"Michan."

The very object of her affection.

No matter how much he pines for Sakoshita Yanagi, she will never be _his_. Her heart already belongs to someone else, and that someone happens to be Recca.

_Just like me_.

Fuuko thought sadly.

_No matter how much I pine for you, you will never love me. Will you, Michan?_

_Earth, open up and swallow me already_.

Fuuko thought, slightly shivering at the sudden gust of wind.

_Oh, how about taking me away with you, wind?_

She felt like snorting but any attempts were cut off when something draped on her shoulders.

Turning, she barely saw Tokiya place his jacket over her.

-----

"Do you know how it feels to love and not be loved in return?" Tokiya asked inaudibly.

_Yes_.

"No." Fuuko chose to reply.

He didn't need to know.

"Do you know how it feels like to have your heart pulled out and realize you're still alive?"

_Yes_.

"No."

"It's like a thousand needles—"

…_pricking your heart, each slowly pushed down to the very end_.

"—pricking your heart, slowly and deeply."

_Yes_.

"Really?"

"That's how I feel when I see Yanagi."

_And that's how I feel when I see you._

"And yet I still want to see her."

_And I, you_.

Unlike in the movies where the heroines get to throw their arms around the man they love and vice versa, that's all both of them could do.

Silently, secretly, soundlessly love.

* * *


	4. Her Goal

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **She didn't know she's already halfway to her goal…

* * *

**Her Goal**

She made two promises: she'd get him to smile…_and to talk_.

He opened his mouth to reason but she immediately interrupted him, wagging a finger in front of his face.

"_Ah-ah_. Better not say anything anymore, Michan, or you'll keep losing."

He hates to admit it, she was indeed halfway to her goal…

…_and he's losing_.

* * *


	5. Music

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **When you're tired and weary, just listen to your heart's song…you might be surprised to find yourself falling…falling…fast…

* * *

**Music**

As he was walking briskly at the corridor, a sweet sound filled his senses.

_It's unmistakably the harmonious sound of a violin_.

He peered at the small window at the door and was surprised to see the purple head girl he was quite familiar with playing the violin.

This is a far cry from the loud and brash Kirisawa Fuuko he knows. His eyes must be betraying him. He involuntarily blinked his eyes a couple of times but she was still there.

Her eyes were closed and she was playing the violin with such gentleness he didn't know she possesses.

The rays of sun bounced against her lovely form, which made her look even more breathtaking.

Although he would never openly admit it, he was mesmerized.

-----

Then all of a sudden, Fuuko looked at his direction and smiled.

He had wanted to leave right then when he realized she was heading outside to where he is.

"Michan," Fuuko greeted with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Came the short reply from Mikagami Tokiya.

The girl narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"I didn't know you play the violin." Tokiya commented suggestively.

"You never asked." Fuuko wittingly responded.

The boy snorted and crossed his arms.

"Care to explain that." He nodded towards the room to show her what he was referring to.

"Oh, that, well, our school has just recently participated in this health program conducted by this non-government organization. They have arranged different activities and coordinated with a various number of schools where these kids can participate in music or sports and stuff like that." Fuuko explained, watching the kids with amusement. Then she looked back at Tokiya and sighed. "My teacher in Music class suggested that I volunteer for this activity for extra credit since I'm failing my other classes. But—"

"Surprise, surprise." He interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"**_But_**—" Fuuko emphasized, glaring at him. "—I said I will do it not because of the extra credit."

-----

He should hate her for making him feel these unknown emotions.

_But he realized he could not and didn't want to_.

* * *


	6. Prized

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary:** Thoughts of inadequacy can easily be put to rest by a popular dessert—ice cream. Cookies 'n Cream at that. Itadakimasu!

**

* * *

**

**Prized**

"Maybe this will help."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a deep voice.

She saw a pint of Cookies 'n Cream flavored ice cream being offered to her.

She traced the hand that was holding it with her eyes and met the icy blue gaze of Mikagami Tokiya.

"I don't need that." She muttered stubbornly, looking away and completely ignoring the ice cream.

Maybe it's pride.

She's not quite sure.

Or maybe it's embarrassment knowing that he was there at the auditorium and saw the whole thing.

-----

"_This_ looks better on you." Tokiya poked the side of her lips.

Fuuko felt a sudden chill whip up her spine but her face felt warm. She could bet she looked like a tomato on top of an iceberg.

"Because when you were frowning you look like a monster. _A really scary monster_." Tokiya added, turning away rather too quickly.

Fuuko glared at him and pushed him off with huff before crossing her arms.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." He muttered as he headed towards the door going inside.

"Michan!" Fuuko called out, stopping him on his tracks.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation when he didn't turn around. He could be stubborn like that but she knew he was waiting for what she has to say.

"Thanks." She said softly with a smile.

-----

And when the door closed, _he smiled_.

* * *


	7. Report Card

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Report Card**

_A-_

_He got an A-._

_And it was a cooking class, too._

Mikagami Tokiya frowned, standing numbly at the rooftop of their school and staring intensely at the A- mark on his report card as if it would change to A+ if he do so.

This is his first time to get a grade lower than A+, and it's quite ridiculous to get it in such a mediocre class as cooking not to mention that A- looks terribly misplaced at the series of A+. Besides, he always gives his 101 in everything he does, and cooking was not an exception no matter how it seems to be associated with the female gender. In fact, cooking for him is a breeze since he's been doing it since no one would cook for him anymore when his older sister died.

So it really came as a surprise for him to get a grade like that.

_Maybe if it was Kirisawa it wouldn't be so surprising_, he thought.

_It was probably because I refused to have tea with Sensei that day we made Strawberry Short Cake in class._

His brows creased in speculation, then in disbelief. Truth be told that he's got quite a number of admirers due to his looks and prowess in academics in this school but the possibility of a teacher admiring him as well had never crossed his mind. It's quite a scary thought, not to mention freaky and downright repulsive.

Then in an instant, his report card was snatched from his hands.

"Hmm, perfect grades as always. I don't think you'll ever disappoint me, Michan."

Tokiya glared at the purple head girl who was grinning at him while holding his report card.

"It's hardly perfect, now hand it over." He muttered, lazily lifting his hand to receive the report card.

Kirisawa Fuuko looked at the report card closely before she hid it behind her with a teasing smile.

"A- isn't so bad, Michan." She commented, feigning a thoughtful look. "Just remember the next time you decide to reject a teacher's offer for tea, say 'yes' instead. Okay?"

A look of surprise crossed Tokiya's face for a second before it went back to its usual passive look.

"How did you know about that?"

"Ah, Michan, I didn't know humility is part of your vocabulary." Fuuko teased, tapping his report card on her chin. "_FYI_, since you're the hunky heartthrob of our school, news and gossips about you travel fast. It's quite disturbing, if you ask me. It's like you don't have privacy anymore. But I salute your fans for their dedication. It's hard to find such loyalty nowadays."

"Shut up, monk—" Tokiya started to say when he was interrupted by a loud bang.

They both turned to the cause of the noise and saw a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes whose hand is pressing the door tight against the wall.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me." Hanabishi Recca wheezed out, slowly walking towards them.

"Bah! You'll survive, Recca." Fuuko said with the gentle pat behind his shoulder. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time they'll see the beautiful red marks on your report card."

Recca thought about it and then as if the truth had dawned on him, he smiled.

"Hey, you've got a point there."

Fuuko shrugged arrogantly to which Tokiya rolled his eyes.

They were interrupted again by another loud sound coming from the door.

But this time, it's the sound of bawling from none other than the big burly Domon.

"My grandmother will disown me!" He cried out, falling on his knees with the crumpled report card in his hand.

"Get a grip, Domon!" Fuuko scolded, snatching his abused report card and trying to salvage what's left of it.

"Yes, because your animalistic bawls are hurting my ears." Tokiya complained, covering his ears for emphasis.

"For once I agree with poker face here." Recca commented with a serious nod.

"_At least_ I'm not stupid." Tokiya muttered, glaring at Recca.

"You, guys, are so mean." Domon whispered hoarsely in between hiccups.

"Holy shit! Your grandmother's _really_ going to disown you this time, Domon." Fuuko said after smoothing out his report card enough to be able to read his grades.

Recca peered over Fuuko's shoulder and gave a low whistle.

Then he clucked his tongue and pointed at Domon before finally tracing an invisible horizontal line between his neck.

Domon bawled in response, making the three wince.

"There, there, not to worry. Michan's going to treat us for snack since he got the best set of grades than any of us." Fuuko announced, showing off Tokiya's report card.

"Really?" Recca asked excitedly, looking at Tokiya's report card. "Wow, are you even human?"

"Shut up. I didn't say that." He protested, glaring at Recca first then at Fuuko before snatching his report card from her grasp.

"I had never doubted Michan's human-ness. But it seems like we already have a confession here." Fuuko teased, rubbing her chin with feign innocence.

"That's not what I meant, monkey." Tokiya murmured through gritted teeth. "I meant the rubbish freeloading you were callously suggesting."

"Oh, come on, Michan. You know you want to." Fuuko crooned, helping Domon up.

"Why do I have to feed the three of you?" Tokiya asked incredulously. "You're the ones who should be treating _me_ because you're the ones who got low grades. It should be your punishment."

"Boo-hoo, Michan. Too bad we're not as smart as you. Now come on, the good seats will not wait for us." Fuuko insisted, tugging on his arm as Recca and Domon cheered happily.

The two goofs started to sing random songs, gleefully skipping ahead as Fuuko and Tokiya followed.

"You're such an opportunist." Tokiya muttered in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"No, Michan, I'm a great friend who saw this perfect chance to spend time with your friends. The examination week has taken up so much of your time with your nose buried in your thick books and it has stressed all of us, although I wouldn't say that it was for the same reason. But anyway, it's about time to loosen up and just have fun." Fuuko patiently explained, keeping a hand on Tokiya's arm just in case he decides to escape.

"Well, at least let me see your report card and witness for myself just how badly you've performed." Tokiya said with an expectant look.

Fuuko didn't move to show her report card.

After a few more seconds, she finally relented with a sigh, handing her surprisingly clean and unwrinkled report card.

Tokiya had already expected that he'd see a series of Ds, maybe even a few Fs.

But he was surprised to see that she's got a set of respectable grades, which consist of mostly Bs and has even got A- for Geometry.

He looked at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, just because I'm considered a delinquent doesn't mean I don't get good grades and it's not my fault that I'm the target of threats from my teachers. It's just that I get into too many fights, which explains why I'm always at the principal's office." Fuuko said defensively.

"_You_ _pick_ too many fights." Tokiya corrected, taking one last look at her report card before handing it back to her.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Okay, _so I picked a quarter of them_."

"Half."

"Fine. _Half_."

Tokiya gave a small smile.

"Still, I always have good reasons."

"Always." Tokiya agreed, much to Fuuko's surprise.

She smiled.

"So, since you also have decent grades, you'd have to share the bill with me." Tokiya commented suggestively.

Fuuko looked at him mischievously and then said, "How about we bully _them_ into paying it instead?" nodding towards Recca and Domon, who were still singing merrily.

Tokiya followed her gaze and then turned to her.

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

Okay, guys, maybe the story is a little off but anyway, I still hope you like it. Please leave me reviews. _Puh-lease!!!!!! _Thanks so much!


	8. Favor

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Favor**

He frowned.

Then he smiled.

After a few seconds, he frowned again.

Good thing he's inside the comfort of his home or else people will start to think that he had gone insane.

Mikagami Tokiya is currently torn between feeling contented and blameworthy.

He's contented because Sakoshita Yanagi, the girl who has been filling his dreams, has asked to have dinner with him today.

On the other hand, he felt like he's somehow betraying the memory of his sister whose death anniversary was just yesterday.

He should be deep in solitude and prayer for his sister's soul.

_But then again…_

Maybe it was his sister's doing. Or maybe the gods have thought that he has suffered enough and it's about time to give him a taste of happiness.

But why can't he seem to smile genuinely at the thought?

He had wanted this all his life, didn't he?

_I mean, this is Yanagi._

He tried to shrug off the feeling of uncertainty as he got ready.

Maybe this is another chance for him to change Yanagi's mind about choosing him.

Then he thought if Hanabishi Recca knew about their "date".

He's Yanagi's acclaimed _ninja_, after all.

But Tokiya decided that he didn't since he'll never approve of it.

Then a purple head girl popped in his mind, which stirred something inside him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts but he couldn't help but wonder.

_Why doesn't it feel right?_

He closed his eyes and tried to think of Yanagi's smile, that has always had a soothing effect on him.

But Yanagi's brown eyes suddenly turned a stunning shade of green.

Her brown hair turned purple and her smile much brighter.

_Holy shi—!_

Tokiya opened his icy blue ices abruptly.

_That was—_

Before he can finish his thought, he immediately tried to think of something else.

He thought of the projects he still need to finish and exams he needs to study for since next month he's going to be busy in arranging his requirements for entering the top universities.

The end of class is just 2 months away.

He felt another stir in his heart.

_Is it—regret?_

He shook his head again.

After making sure that no hair is misplaced and his clothes are without any crease, he went on his way to meet Yanagi at the restaurant.

He was there a few minutes early but he didn't really mind waiting since it's Yanagi.

But he didn't really wait for that long because after a few minutes, she finally appeared looking pretty as ever in a white fluffy dress that ends about 3 inches below her knees.

"Yanagi." He greeted with a small smile.

"Tokiya-senpai." Yanagi greeted back with a smile of her own.

Tokiya showed her to her seat and the waiter gave them the menu.

After going over it, they gave their orders.

They were mostly quiet the whole time, even after their food was served, with occasional talks about school and the weather.

But Tokiya decided it doesn't really matter.

He was quite contented to just look at and be with her.

After the dinner, Yanagi suggested that they walk by the park.

Surprisingly when they got there, fireworks display lighted the sky.

Tokiya found it odd.

He couldn't think of any particular occasion for anyone to used fireworks but Yanagi seemed to be quite happy about it so he just shrugged it off.

After the fireworks, he finally walked Yanagi home since it's getting late already.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Tokiya-senpai." Yanagi said with a bow.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." Tokiya answered quietly.

Yanagi smiled, "See you tomorrow then."

Tokiya just nodded before turning and starting his long walk home.

When he's already a few steps away, he stopped, suddenly feeling rude since he didn't bother waiting for Yanagi to get inside their house first before leaving.

But when he turned, Yanagi was not there anymore.

He sighed before turning around and walking again.

He's been acting really strange today.

He didn't even bother to convince Yanagi to be his instead of that flame caster boy, which was his plan early on.

Everything was so confusing.

When he was nearing the corner, he realized that the flame caster's house is just before it and to his surprise, he saw the purple head girl who has been bothering his thoughts standing there talking to Recca.

"Thanks for the fireworks and for understanding, Recca." She said with an appreciative smile.

Recca looked anything but happy.

"Hmp! Just remember you owe me big time, Kirisawa." He muttered with a snort before going inside their house, leaving the girl sighing.

She looked tired and Tokiya thought what could have caused her weariness.

Then her words echoed in his mind.

"_Thanks for the fireworks and for understanding, Recca."_

_Thanks for the fireworks and for understanding…_

_Fireworks? Understanding?_

Could it be…?

Kirisawa Fuuko suddenly turned when she sensed another presence nearby.

Her eyes widened when he saw Tokiya standing not far from her.

"Michan! What's up?" She said with a forced smile.

"_You orchestrated the whole thing?_" Tokiya hissed angrily, taking forceful steps towards Fuuko.

Fuuko wanted to run but she couldn't will herself to move. There's only one thing left for her to do: _deny_.

"What thing?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't take me for a fool, Kirisawa." Tokiya grabbed her arm and stared intensely at her.

"I never—" Fuuko started to say but Tokiya interrupted her.

"What games are you playing at, huh?" He bit out angrily. "Were you trying to rub it on my face that Yanagi doesn't like me even just a bit?"

Fuuko gasped as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"That was not my intention, Michan." She said hoarsely, crossing her eyebrows.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Tokiya demanded through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted you to be happy!" Fuuko yelled in frustration. "I just wanted you to be happy and not dwell on your sister's death anniversary! I could have planned a picnic for all of us but I knew you wouldn't come because you just keep everything to yourself and you never tell us your pain. I knew it just have to be Yanagi. You feel most safe when you are with her. And you know what? That hurts because we also wanted to be your friend. I want to be your friend. But you're happy with Yanagi so I asked her and I asked Recca and we planned this whole thing. So you could be happy. Just so you could be happy."

Tokiya was stunned at her sudden outburst.

"I just want you to be happy, Michan." She added in a whisper, trying to catch her breath which she lost at her outburst.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked away.

Tokiya stared after her numbly.

He can be an idiot sometimes.

He replayed the events of the day in his head as he walked home and until he got ready for bed.

Aside from the resolve that he owes Fuuko an apology, he knew something was still amiss.

Maybe it's the fact that he didn't feel the same contentment when he was with Yanagi like he used to.

Maybe it's the fact that he's no longer longing for her smile.

Maybe it's the fact that all of a sudden he had lost his interest in her.

Maybe it's the disturbing fact that he could already be falling for…

Tokiya never got to finish his thoughts as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

The following morning, he forgot everything else but one thing.

He looked around the cafeteria.

He looked at the music room.

Oddly, he even looked at the library.

But then he realized where he should have looked all along: _the rooftop_.

When he got there, he found what he was looking for.

Or rather, _who_.

"I've been looking for you." He said, making his presence known to the other person who was leaning on the railings.

"If you came here to make accusations again you can just save your breath and take it out on somebody else because I don't talk to ice blocks that can't appreciate effort, probably doesn't even know what it meant." Fuuko said in obvious annoyance.

"You already contradicted yourself the moment you spoke and didn't you just make accusation yourself?" Tokiya answered as he stood beside her.

Fuuko glared at him and asked, "So you're admitting that you're an ice block?"

"No, I only said that because technically you're still talking to me."

"You're still an insensitive jerk."

Tokiya didn't say anything.

In fact, there was nothing to say on his defense since it's true.

But of course, he would never admit that.

They remained quiet for a few moments, and Tokiya realized how much he feels comfortable and warm standing there with Fuuko.

Then he snapped himself out of his thoughts, shocked at their implication.

_Could it be…?_

He turned and moved as if to leave but was stopped by Fuuko's questioning tone.

"Michan…?"

"I'm sorry." Tokiya found himself saying before he could even stop.

Fuuko was shocked, to say the least.

Then she smiled.

"Forgiven."

Tokiya can see her smile from the corner of his eyes.

The sight of it made him want to smile back but he stopped himself.

He snorted instead and started to walk back inside.

After taking a few steps away, he stopped.

Fuuko watched him curiously.

"Kirisawa." Tokiya called without looking at her.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Fuuko smiled again.

"You're welcome."

Tokiya smiled and then finally went inside.

* * *

**Author's rants:**

Fuuko can be too forgiving sometimes, huh? Don't forget to leave a review, okay? Thanks!


	9. I Need You to Love Me

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Author's Note: **If you have Barlow Girl's song "I need you to love me", it would be a good background music while you're reading this story. This was actually inspired by that song. Read on!

**

* * *

**

**I Need You to Love Me**

_He's leaving._

A girl with shoulder-length purple hair squeezed her emerald eyes tightly.

The mere thought can cause her heart to constrict in an unbearable pain. What more if it actually happens?

_He's leaving._

In a few weeks' time the school year will be drawing to a close.

Most students will be planning activities and adventures to occupy their selves during the long break. Others, on the other hand, will be planning for their future, preparing for the upcoming entrance exams for the various universities and colleges in Japan.

_He's one of them._

She's almost sure that he'll be going to Tokyo University since it's one of the most prestigious universities, if not the best.

She smiled.

It doesn't really matter anyway.

She could bet that he'll get to any university he wants without breaking a sweat. He's remarkably intelligent, which is why he's graduating with the highest honor from their school.

_But he's still leaving._

Her smile suddenly disappeared as she was reminded and the thought itself triggered her to seek out the source of her distress.

It was easy enough to find him.

_The rooftop._

It has been _their_ sacred place.

Or so she would like to think.

And indeed the mystery of a man is there, with all his shining glory.

She still couldn't believe that the meager sight of his long silver-black hair, icy blue eyes, and proud stature can easily take her breath away.

Kirisawa Fuuko took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Michan."

Time seemed to stop when the guy slowly turned to regard her presence.

But he didn't say anything.

Fuuko tried to decipher what he's thinking but he has always been good at hiding it.

So they just stood there looking at each other until Fuuko finally spoke.

"You must be excited that you're finally graduating from high school." She said, forcing a smile.

Tokiya stared at her for a few more seconds before looking away.

"That's an understatement. I'm quite ecstatic to be rid of you annoying monkeys." He murmured passively.

Fuuko felt her heart lurched painfully.

Although she knew that he uses the same tone and sarcasm when he's joking, she has this sinking feeling that this time he actually meant what he said.

"Oh?" She asked, her voice wavering a little. Then she cleared her throat, which suddenly felt contracted. "And here I thought you're going to miss me."

Tokiya didn't say anything, just kept his back on her.

Fuuko closed her eyes as she felt her heart sink lower at his indifference.

She had so much to say but she needed an assurance first that her thoughts are welcomed. The idea of rejection puts too much fear in her heart and extinguishes the fire in her soul.

But from the looks of it, Tokiya will not show any other sign other than coldness, which is worst than acceptance and/or rejection.

"Why are you still here?" Tokiya then asked.

_Why do want to be with me?_

"I-I'm waiting for you." Fuuko stuttered uncharacteristically.

_Because I love you._

"If you have nothing else to say you can leave now." Tokiya suddenly said.

Fuuko's eyes snapped open as she tried to speak.

However, nothing came out.

She just swallowed hard and gazed helplessly at his back.

"Fine. If you're not going to leave, I will." Tokiya said, turning and walking pass Fuuko.

Her body went numb as panic rose up to her heart.

"Michan, wait!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Tokiya stopped.

Fuuko bit her lower lip, still unsure of what to say, uncertain of where to even start.

"Just spit it out, Kirisawa. I don't have all day."

Her face crumpled at the stiff way he had called her but she still wasn't able to speak.

_Why can't it be just 'Fuuko'?_

Tokiya snorted and took a step forward.

But he hardly moved when gentle but firm arms wrapped around his waist delicately.

Fuuko pressed her forehead against his warm back and felt him stiffen.

She stifled a sob that's been dying to pass from her dry lips.

It hurts to see him flinching from her touch as if she burns him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away, Tokiya?" Fuuko whispered desperately. "What are you so afraid of?"

Tokiya's eyes widened in response, his heart unexpectedly started beating faster.

_Why…?_

"You don't have to run away.

You don't have to be afraid.

You don't have to be alone.

You have a place to come home to here.

You have someone waiting for you.

_I'll be waiting_."

Tokiya snapped back to his senses, which made him pull away and turn to face her.

"What makes you think I need someone to wait for me?" He bit out bitterly. "The day Yanagi chose Hanabishi was the day I already gave up any thoughts of that someone. So don't assume that _I need you_."

Fuuko's breath hitched as her vision was blurred by unshed tears.

She blinked a few times to push them back but one trickled slowly down her flushed cheek.

Tokiya involuntarily traced the path of her tear with his eyes, feeling something inside him break at the sight.

_Why…?_

He took a step forward to which Fuuko mimicked, only she took one backward.

Fuuko knew from the start that she'll never get pass his barrier the way Sakoshita Yanagi so effortlessly had.

But as stubborn as she is, she still held fast unto that small glimmer of hope.

And she had worked so hard, too, just to make him see that she was also worth his love and attention.

_She wants him to be happy._

_She wants to make him happy._

But it has always been a _battle she's meant to lose_.

"I understand." Fuuko whispered with a sad smile.

_Tokiya didn't_.

He didn't understand why she understood him.

Why can she when he himself can't?

Can't he or he just refuse to?

Fuuko then took his hand and pressed a soft kiss on it before turning around and walking away.

Tokiya stared after her in shock as her small kiss sent warm tingles all over his body.

_Why?_ He asked himself.

_Why did I push her away?_

_What was I so afraid of?_

He used to hate their school, their town.

They remind him of everything he has lost.

That's why he wanted to leave.

That's why he had waited for the day when he would have a reason to leave.

When Yanagi came into his life, he had thought she's his salvation.

But he drew more emotional scars from knowing her.

He knew then that he was meant to be unhappy.

Yet, the purple head never let him be.

In fact, while he was with her, not once did he feel pain.

_Then why…?_

He was afraid.

Everything he had lost before…he's afraid it might happen again.

It would break him completely if he goes over the same ordeal again.

_But didn't it just happen?_

_You already lost her._

_Did it make you feel any better?_

As realization dawned on him, he immediately rushed after Fuuko.

When he got outside the school premises, he stopped and tried to calm down first in order to best decide where she could have gone to.

Then he's on the move again.

Brushing passed random people, his long silver-black hair whipping against his back.

The sound of screeching tires and screams drew his attention when he got near an intersection.

His heart doubled over at the eerie silence that soon followed as a crowd started to gather.

He swallowed a couple of times as he pushed pass the crowd.

Nothing could have prepared him for the scene that was uncovered before him.

_It was Fuuko…motionlessly lying on the ground as blood started to pool around her._

"Sh-she…she saved me."

Tokiya barely heard the man who was sitting on the ground not far from Fuuko as he slowly dropped on his knees and pulled her unresponsive body against his.

_No…_

_No…this can't be…_

_I was supposed to catch up with her…_

…_and then tell her that…_

_I want to come back_

_I want to come back to you_

_I want to see your smile_

_I want to hear your laugh_

_I want to be with you…_

He was snapped back to his senses by the sound of sirens.

And he was also snapped back to the reality that he's losing Fuuko.

A lone tear slipped his eye.

_All those wasted time…_

"Fuuko." He whispered desperately.

_We could have been happy…_

"Fuuko."

_I could have been happy…_

"**FUUKO!**"

He shouted, raising his head towards the sky and silently begging the gods for another chance.

But they didn't answer.

_She didn't answer._

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

I could already feel the death/murderous glares being sent my way...

Don't forget to breathe, my friends...and don't kill me just yet!

I'm sorry for ending it like this...but it must be done. But don't you worry, there's always hope. So leave me a review first then I'll think about whether to make a sequel or something.

Thanks so much, guys!

By the way, this was originally Shenhui's idea that I put these stories in one collection. Thanks so much Shenhui! especially for your reviews.

I would also like to thank those who reviewed my stories namely: yanagi-chyan, neechee, mikaro, clotiheart, winoa fuuko huel 13, abubi-chan, loujane14, and alscye onei (if I missed to mention someone, I'm terribly sorry).

You guys are the best!


End file.
